What Happens in Mysidia stays in Mysidia
by timelucked
Summary: The first cutscene in FFIV. Rosa runs away from Cecil, collapsing in the yard outside his chambers. He carries her back to his bedchambers. A calming drabble showing the compassion of a Dark Knight over his swooned love.


What happens in Mysidia stays in Mysidia!

A/N: Er…I am officially in love with this game!!! My title bears no fact to this Fanfic but…well…IT WAS JUST SOOOOO MUCH FUN TO WRITE!!! Anywho, I hope everyone enjoys it! (^~^)

Rosa slowly made her way up the concrete stairs to Cecil's bedchamber. _This is quite the trek_ She thought. After what seemed like hours upon endless hours, but Rosa finally made it up. What was it 2 stories…3…**4**!?!?! She glanced up and her breath hitched and got stuck somewhere in her mid- throat. Rosa had caught sight of Cecil in his darkened armor. He, even concealed was marvelous, magnificent even.

He looked to be in deep contemplation, though. His brow would knit and furrow from time to time. The white mage could stand there for hours on end and simply watch him. Quietly and tentatively she called out "Cecil," The sound barely made it above a whisper but he had heard.

He looked up and blinked in mild surprise. Earlier during that day Rosa had said something about visiting him here. Now, out of his reverie, his eyes set upon the young fair maiden in his doorway. His expression lost some of its intensity and softened a tad. "Cecil," She repeated while stepping forward, "Is something wrong? Per chance …something amiss?"

His expression again retained its earlier form. His forehead was etched with lines of worry…and perhaps sadness. It made him look much older than he actually was. "I've just…been pondering the goings-on around here," He gently replied. Rosa looked at him, only her love and concern emanated form her eyes.

Cecil saw that and loosened a bit. "Like what," she inquired softly. "I just…in Mysidia we…we stole a crystal from a peaceful people who had done us no wrong. They hadn't even brought a weapon against us…we just went forth and…took like the thieves we now are. And I have come to realize that I am a coward…a coward who follows orders he knows he ought not follow!" Ceil commented, letting the flood gates open now that he had someone, someone dear to him, to share with.

Rosa looked at him thoughtfully and empathetically. She did not understand fully what he was going through but got the gist. If all she could do to help was listen she would. She loved him and needed him to know that she always would. He has protected her and their people, and now it was time to shelter _him _from his own burdens.

She needed him to know that…no matter what she would always be there to help…even if it is just a minor token as to what she can actually do. Cecils head was tilted downwards, sad. "Cecil of the red wings is many things but you…you are _no _coward. You are one – no you _are _the bravest person I have ever come to know. The man I love is no coward; just someone who does in fact need the help of others…it is only a natural thing to question others and their orders in which you do not find correct. Judgments may be mislead, whether it be on your part…or anyone else's'," Rosa stated, "You ARE only human, after all," she added.

Cecil was looking at her in awe. "But Rosa, I think that I have worn this darkened armor for so long that…that there is no mote of light left in me…not even in my heart! I believe…nay…I _believed _that King Odin was righteous but now I don't…I don't…" He trailed off towards the end not knowing what to say next.

There was an outlasting silence only to be broken by the soft padding of Rosas slippers. When she had reached his bedside she placed her hand on his. She lifted his visor-mask, which was attached to his helm, and gently placed a kiss upon his cheek. Blushing slightly she turned to leave.

Cecil was suddenly spread with a sense of warmth. Had his bedchambers gone up a few degrees…nah…couldn't. The only answer was that Rosa was doing this to him…he truly _loved _her. And now that this revelation had been…well, revealed to himself she was now about to walk away??? As blood started to fill his cheeks and turn their usual pale skin into a slight pink he decided that…He could NOT let that happen.

As Rosa was turning to go, she thought He would want some time alone, she suddenly felt a strong, firm, warm, and yet oddly soft grip around her hand. In seconds Cecils hand was entwined with hers. She sucked in a startled breath. "…" Rosa was speechless. What was he doing?

The soft _chink_ of Cecil's armor sounded and soon she was locked in an embrace with him. A whispered phrase sounded in her ears, "Thank you…Rosa," Almost as soon as those words were uttered she found that he had pressed his lips to hers. His lips, much like his hands, were firm but soft on hers. Her lips molded perfectly with his. Too perfectly, everything about him was just too perfect. _Would she be able to handle it?_

They stopped and, a bit woozy from lack of proper breathing air, Rosa found her way down the stairs. Cecils gaze was burning a hole through her back. He didn't stop looking in her direction until she was _completely _out of sight and hearing distance.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once outside the cold night air filled her lungs. Her head cleared a bit, chasing away the last of the wooziness. Now all that remained was on over-bearing and over-powering drowsiness and the thought of Cecils' lips…---

Soft sunshine caressed Rosas cheeks. _Where am I?_ Rosa thought confused as to her whereabouts. This was an unfamiliar bed. She turned slightly and felt the bareness of flesh and tough muscle. _Wha?_ She fully turned to find that there, lying next to her, was her beloved Cecil.

The contact of Rosa's touch awakened him. He gave her a droopy, lopsided smile. "Cecil…what am I doing here?" She asked. "Well, you collapsed outside so, naturally, I picked you up and thought it best for you to rest here," He stated matter-of-factly. He was staring down at her with a gleam in his eye.

Rosa gently touched his bare chest again while he grabbed her hand and held it in place. While she was caressing his torso it sent shivers of pure pleasure down his whole body. With his free hand he lifted her chin up. They just gazed into each others eyes for a few moments.

"Cupids perfect couple," she chided gently. "There couldn't ever be a better way to have put that," He responded playfully. He was sliding his fingers over her cheek ever so softly and then with a strong determination and might he kissed her, again. The kissing continued well after the tingling sensation faded. Their bodies comfortably 'glued together'.

Later on, his arm lay draped over Rosas bare, fleshed back. It was a loving gesture but also a protective one. A good sign that he would always be here by her side…_always_! Wouldn't he?

END


End file.
